The composition of this invention is a plasticized sulfur coating comprising at least 50% by weight sulfur. The invention concerns the use of decabromodiphenyl oxide to improve the flame retardancy and the crazing resistance of the plasticized sulfur coating. The composition preferably contains dicyclopentadiene to further improve flame retardancy and to suppress hydrogen sulfide odors during the formulation of the sulfur compositions disclosed herein.
Plasticized sulfur-based coating compositions are well known. Generally, they comprise at least 50% by weight sulfur, a sulfur plasticizer, and a filler. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,719 granted May 31, 1977 to Simic describes plasticized sulfur coating compositions comprising sulfur, a plasticizer, and a mineral filler. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,719 summarizes several articles and other patents which teach various plasticized sulfur compositions comprising sulfur, a plasticizer, and a filler.
In addition to the three principal ingredients, plasticized sulfur coating compositions may also comprise dyes or pigments, aggregate such as gravel, rock, or sand or the like. Each of these additional optional ingredients adapts the coating to a particular use. For instance, the addition of sand to a typical plasticized sulfur coating provides a textured appearance particularly desirable when the coating is applied as a surface bonding material on the exterior of a building. Gravel or rock is used to adapt the plasticized sulfur coating for use as roadbed coating similar to concrete or asphalt.